Ao Nascer do Sol
by Doida-chan e Kaoru
Summary: Quando você acha que seu dia começa ruim e será ruim, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Porque ele será bem PIOR do que você imagina, e eu não digo isso dá boca pra fora acredite se quiser isso já me aconteceu várias vezes.


**# localização #**

**P**_rimeira fic que eu faço sozinha e termino \o\_

_Então peço que tenham paciência o.o_

_**O**__bs: Naruto não... me...pertence ?! O.o_

( Narração da Sakura \o\ )

_**Ao nascer do sol**_

A vida não passa de uma ilusão. Isso mesmo, quando você acha que seu dia começa ruim e será ruim, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Porque ele será bem PIOR do que você imagina, e eu não digo isso dá boca pra fora acredite se quiser já me aconteceu tanta coisa que se eu contasse pra você tim tim por tim tim você iria ficar com cara de merda, e se as pessoas me perguntarem porque ainda estou viva eu respondo isso com o maior desprezo e ódio que uma pessoa pode nutrir dentro de si ...

Sasuke: HARUNO !

Acertou quem respondeu Sasuke Uchiha, mas vocês já devem o conhecer né ? O vingador viadinho vagabundo e ... eu já falei viadinho ? Nossa, tenho que procurar mais adjetivos ruins para ele, de preferência uns que não comecem com " V ".

E vocês devem estar boiando que nem merda né ? Okay, irei explicar pra vocês minha situação.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 23 anos e sou formada em Administração, Advocacia e Contabilidade. É eu sou meio jovem pra ter três faculdades né? Depois eu conto pra vocês o meu segredo , mas enfim... Apesar de tudo isso a única coisa que consegui arrumar foi um emprego fulerinha na famosa empresa _Uchiha Corporation,_ ai vocês me perguntam " Ué ? se essa empresa é famosa porque está reclamando ? " e é ai que eu respondo pra vocês , o emprego em si é excelente, meus colegas de trabalho são os mais intelectuais e incríveis do mundo , e o salário ? Dá até pra comprar o Japão inteiro (?), o problema é ELE, não eu não estou falando de Deus, estou falando dele...

Sasuke: HARUNOOOO !!

Sakura: Sim, senhor?

Sasuke: O que é isso? - disse ele me mostrando uma pequena pasta.

Sakura: Papéis... – respondi sem um pingo de vontade de bater boca com ele... De novo pra variar.

Sasuke: Eu sei que são papéis, mas eu quero saber por que eles estavam encima da minha mesa!?! – Ele é algum asno por acaso? Ele trabalha num escritório, numa MEGA SUPER HIPER empresa burocrática e não quer que tenha papéis encima da mesa? My Good...

Sakura: Eu os botei lá , pro Senhor assinar, todos são propostas do Sr. Hiashi – Hã? Quem é Hiashi ? Ah sim Hyuuga Hiashi , nosso " concorrente " , bom concorrente só no mundo do _Senhor Sasuke _, porque a empresa _Hyuuga Corporation _( já percebeu que essas empresas são todas sem imaginação ? ) é a mais bem organizada e bem qualificada e procurada no mercado de trabalho , Hiashi é o dono que já está para se aposentar e parece que ele irá passar seu cargo para o seu sobrinho ,Hiashi é um senhor muito rígido e barulhento , adora gritar com os funcionários , mas no fundo é o homem mais bondoso que eu já vi , nunca vi alguém ter um coração tão mole quanto o dele. Enfim aonde estávamos mesmo ? ah sim....

Sasuke: ... E você sabe muito bem que eu não quero nada inteiro da empresa Hyuuga aqui dentro ! – concluiu ele jogando os papéis no chão e pisando encima ( ficou parecendo o Seu Madruga !) por fim depois de meia hora de discurso sobre " como eu odeio os Hyuuga's e como eu os quero longe e blá blá blá " ele saiu pisando fundo e bufando de raiva xingando o mundo, os funcionários, a mãe ,o capeta de quatro e etc.

Bom, eu havia comentado logo no começo que eu só estou viva por causa dele né ? Não , errou quem falou que eu morro de amores por aquele cavalo, eu o odeio, com todas as minhas forças, eu nunca chorei por ele, nunca jurei nada pra ele...quer dizer só jurei que um dia ia mata-lo ... Mas o problema é que eu devo pra ele. Não , não é dinheiro , se fosse isso eu já teria me livrado dele a muito tempo, o problema é que ele já salvou a minha vida... não no sentido financeiro nem amoroso , no sentido de salvar a vida mesmo, tirar a gente do poço. Deixe-me contar a história... Foi assim quando eu tinha 18 anos , ele já tinha 20 , cursávamos a mesma faculdade, bom ele sempre foi um tremendo sacana que adorava pegar no meu pé, não sei se era pra chamar a atenção ou porque ele era um asno , mais eu o odeio desde aqueles tempos, bom... um belo dia nem tão belo assim eu sofri um acidente, fui atropelada pelo retardado mental do motorista de ônibus que é tão cego a ponto de não ver uma garota com cabelos rosas atravessando a rua (acredite, não existe muitas garotas de cabelos rosas hoje em dia ! ) bom , eu fiquei em coma por umas 2 semanas , levei toneladas de pontos na cabeça , fiquei parecendo o Frankstein, depois que fiquei _"boa"_ sai toda serelepe do hospital e por perder muito tempo acabei sendo expulsa da faculdade , porque a diretora achou que eu tava morta. Humpf...eu ainda vou mata-la , enfim... e naquela época eu morava sozinha com a minha avó que estava com endometrióse e precisava fazer uma cirurgia e como eu fui expulsa da faculdade , minhas chances de conseguir um emprego que preste foram por ralo a baixo e por estar toda fudida por causa do atropelamento meu chefe ( nessa época eu trabalhava em uma lojinha de bolsas e acessórios super meiga, mas que faturava uma nota ) resolveu me suspender e botar outra no meu lugar. Bom ai é que o meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo , sem emprego , sem faculdade ( que até hoje não achei nenhum motivo plausível pra diretora vagaba ter me expulsado ) eu estava no fundo do poço, só faltava abraçar a Samara , e minha avó que estava urgentemente precisando operar eu me senti a beira de um precipício e entrei em uma profunda depressão. Ai é que vocês começam a pensar " Então o seu príncipe encantado vem e te salva " isso mesmo , eu fui salva, mas não por um príncipe encantado, ta tudo bem que ele é lindo ,mas ele já foi classificado como demônio em forma de gente. Ele veio conversar comigo e saber o que estava acontecendo já que eu parei de ir a faculdade.

**# Flash Back de 5 anos atrás #**

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Sim ?

Sasuke: O que aconteceu ?

Sakura: Fui atropelada ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu sei , mas porque parou de ir a faculdade ?

Sakura: Porque a diretora vagaba me expulsou de lá

Sasuke: Porque ela fez isso ? Você ainda está viva ¬¬

Sakura: Fala isso pra ela , mas eu acho que tem alguma coisa haver com o fato do marido ter separado dela e se apaixonado pela minha avó ù.u

Sasuke: Aquela velha louca que não se garante...

Sakura: Pois é...

Sasuke: Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa ? Você parece meio abalada....

Sakura: Qualquer um ficaria né Uchiha ? Perdi o emprego ,a faculdade e estou prestes a perder minha avó... _– tentando segurar o choro –_

Sasuke: Sakura... _– abraça ela –_ Deixe-me te ajudar...

Sakura: _- abraçando-_ Não, eu posso me virar sozinha.... _– começa a chorar –_

Sasuke: Posso pagar a operação da sua avó ?

Sakura: _- transtornada –_ O quê ? como você sabe da doença dela ?

Sasuke: Isso não importa, o que importa é que irei te ajudar, você voltará a faculdade e pagarei a operação da sua avó.... _– a abraça pela cintura –_

Sakura: S-Sasuke....

Sasuke: _- põe o dedo nos lábios de Sakura –_ Shiii... _– e a beija delicadamente –_

**# Fim do Flash Back de 5 anos atrás #**

Bom... é isso ai , Uchiha Sasuke me tirou do fundo do poço e eu devo muito a ele. Minha avó ? Tem mais saúde e energia do que o Naruto. Sabe.... o Sasuke não me pediu nada em troca dessa ajuda, eu mesma que coloco dessa maneira, eu mesma que sinto que estou devendo a ele. E eu só irei pagar a minha maldita divida quando ele precisar realmente de mim , até lá.... eu sou a Sra. Haruno , secretária e assistente social dele ¬¬

Sasuke: HARUNOOO !!

Porra... to começando a me irritar com esses berros dele.

Sakura: Chamou ? _– entra no escritório do Sasuke com cara de tédio –_

Sasuke: Sim chamei , tem alguma reunião marcada pra hoje ?

Sakura: Bom... como o Senhor detonou todas as propostas caridosas do Senhor Hiashi, e demitiu metade dos funcionários da parte de propaganda....

Sasuke: Aquilo não era propaganda, era abuso de imagem ¬¬

Sakura: Eles só estavam fazendo o que o Senhor mandou.

Sasuke: Eu mandei eles patrocinarem a empresa e não ferrarem com a minha imagem.

Sakura: Mas você é realmente um cretino escandaloso ù.u

Sasuke: Eu estou pensando seriamente em te despedir e contratar aquele francesa gostosa ù.u

Sakura: Vá em frente, só espero que essa francesa agüenta tudo o que eu já agüentei de você ¬¬

Sasuke: Ta bem... chega de brigas, estamos quase no Natal e eu não quero ser mal visto e odiado por ninguém.

Sakura: Claro ,eu espero que as pessoas que contavam com o emprego aqui na sua empresa para sobreviver não tenham feito nenhuma macumba pra você _– sai do escritório dando risada –_

Sasuke: _- sentado na cadeira emburrado –_ Maldita.... ¬¬

Depois dessa breve conversa com o _Senhor Sasuke_, voltei pra minha sala a fim de terminar todo aquele serviço e ter o resto da noite livre pra dormir e sonhar com os anjos. Nossa...eu to atolada de trabalho e papéis até o pescoço ,como é fim de ano a maioria dos funcionários entram de férias e o resto que sobra o Sasuke demiti, com a desculpa inútil de " tem gente demais aqui, vão me falir " aquele maldito salafrário egoísta que não se importa com a vida dos outros ¬¬

Então... mão na massa.

**# Treze horas de trabalho "braçal" depois... #**

Ai meu santinho , não to sentindo meus dedos... meus olhos parecem que estão segurando uma tonelada de tão pesados, minha cabeça pendura sozinha e estou com olheiras mais escuras que a de um panda... aii...

Sakura: _- olha no relógio e cai pra trás –_ Duas horas da manhã ?? O_O

Sasuke: _- aparece na porta com uma xícara de café extra forte na mão – _Isso mesmo sua esquizofrênica compulsiva.

Sakura: Hã ? Senhor Sasuke ? O que ainda faz aqui na empresa ?

Sasuke: Estava trabalhando que nem você... u.u

Sakura: Há uma diferença entre trabalho braçal com papéis e ficar jogando vídeo game feito um idiota ¬¬

Sasuke: Quem te garante que eu estava jogando vídeo game ?

Sakura: As fitas de segurança ¬¬

Sasuke : Kuso... Bom, já está tarde e acho melhor você ir pra casa , sua avó deve estar preocupada.

Sakura: Eu ainda não terminei o trabalho

Sasuke: Deixe isso pro ano que vem.. .u.u

Sakura: Ano que vem ? O.o

Sasuke: É , você é muito estressada, não tira férias desde que começou a trabalhar, cuidado pra não endoidar.... _– sai do escritório da Sakura rindo do próprio argumento –_

Sakura: Maldito... ¬¬ _- volta ao trabalho – _Não saio desse escritório até terminar tudo.

**# No estacionamento #**

( narração normal )

Sasuke já se encontrava dentro de seu carro, uma Mercedes prata ( °¬ °) , ele estava pensando... não aonde esqueceu as chaves , porque ele realmente não se importava de pegar ônibus as duas da madruga ,ele estava pensando em Sakura, em como aquela esquizofrênica maluca seria capaz de fazer se ele a largasse sozinha na empresa. Bom, realmente não era muito alarmante, o máximo que ela poderia fazer é : **1)** todo o trabalho da empresa de um ano inteirinho **2) **Virar a noite na internet vendo site de fanfics (°¬°) **3)** Ser seqüestrada e estrupada no caminho de volta a casa. Ok a terceira opção é meio difícil de acontecer , visto que quando a Haruno fica até a madrugada trabalhando isso é sinal de que ela virará a noite toda...trabalhando pra variar, e quanto a segurança ? sem problemas, seu amigo Naruto era o segurança mais competente que ele já virá em todos esses anos de trabalho ,sem falar que ele tinha uma certa obsessão pela Haruno e não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a ela.

Então decidido a voltar pra casa e tranqüilo quanto a Senhorita Haruno , Sasuke se pôs a procurar as benditas chaves de seu carro.

Procurou , procurou , procurou e não achou. Lembrou-se de que antes de descer para pegar seu carro passou no escritório de Sakura para sacanea-la um pouquinho.

Sasuke: É isso.. ! – disse quase num sussurro, saindo do carro e meio que impaciente subindo as escadas rapidamente em direção ao escritório de Sakura.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter uma empresa tão grande, onde os elevadores são muito lerdos.

Xingou a máquina e virou-se para as escadas, meio que contra- gosto as subiu , sem falar que chegou no último andar antes mesmo do elevador. Sorrio vitorioso , estranho não ? estava contando vantagem pra um elevador... Definitivamente precisava de um descanso.

Avistou a porta do escritório aonde deixará suas chaves , correu até lá e deu 3 leves batidas na porta, esperando que a Haruno o permitisse entrar. Mas não houve resposta, então decidiu entrar.E se deparou com a cena mas cômica de sua vida.

Haruno Sakura, a sua secretária estava dormindo encima de todo o seu trabalho, ela estava num sono muito pesado, porque estava escorrendo um pouco de baba pela sua boca e ela sussurrava algumas coisas.

Ele por sua vez segurou a risada e foi atrás de suas chaves, virou o escritório de Sakura de cabeça para baixo , ele iria ficar com os ouvidos doendo de tanto que ela reclamaria quando visse a bagunça no seu escritório.

Sasuke: Achei... ! – sussurrou vitorioso para si mesmo , agora determinado a voltar para casa, levantou-se e foi em direção a porta nem se dando conta de que Sakura ainda estava dormindo e que acordaria com uma bela dor nas costas naquela posição.

Bufou irritado e começou a xinga-la mentalmente por ser tão compulsiva e dormir encima do próprio trabalho, vencido pelo seu senso de " amigo " resolveu leva-la até sua casa.

Sasuke: Sakura... acorde ! – disse balançando seu ombro de leve , mas não houve resposta dela .

Sasuke: Sakura... ! – estava começando a se irritar – droga...

Sakura: Sasuke...kun... – ouviu-a dizer seu nome e achou que ela estava acordada, mas seu sorriso se desmanchou quando a viu dormir, por outro lado algo o deixou intrigado... normalmente ela só lhe dirigia a palavra como _Senhor Sasuke _, estaria ela sonhando com ele ? foi o que pensou e se aproximou mais dela para ouvir .

Sasuke: Sakura ?!

Sakura: _- sonhando - _Não.... Sasuke-kun...assim não... hmm....

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio, que tipo de sonho seria aquele ?

Sasuke: Assim não ? – resolveu brincar um pouquinho com a garota

Sakura: Não... mais devagar.... – disse ela quase num sussurro ,agora o Uchiha estava a controlando mesmo em seus próprios sonhos.

Sasuke: Mas devagar ? tem certeza ? – disse com um sorriso malicioso brotando em seus lábios

Sakura: Hmm.. Sasuke... não é assim que se faz...

Sasuke: Não? Então como é que se faz ? me explica – fez muito esforço para não soltar uma risada

Sakura: Sasuke.... é assim ó...

Sasuke: Pegue nas minhas mãos e me ensine...

Enquanto Sasuke se divertia com a amiga sonhadora, Naruto o segurança ( °¬°) fazia uma ronda pela empresa .... Ok , isso é mentira, ele só foi ir conversar com a Sakura e quem sabe convida-la para jantar qualquer dia, foi quando ouviu uns sons estranhos. Sakura não estava sozinha e aqueles barulhos lhe diziam muita coisa....

Naruto: _-com o ouvido colado na porta ouvindo tudo- _Sakura-chan ?

**# Dentro do escritório #**

Sakura: Sasuke...assim não... hmm...

Sasuke: Então como é que você quer ? mais rápido ou mais devagar ?

Sakura: Mais rápido... hmm...assim... isso.

Naruto fez um enorme esforço pra não soltar um tremendo berro e invadir a sala sem se importar com o que eles estavam fazendo ali. Então se retirou rapidamente correndo para a sua guarita, olhar nas câmeras de segurança.

Naruto: _# Isso vai ser melhor que filme pornô hehe # _

O loiro sorridente entra em sua salinha e liga a câmera de segurança da sala de Sakura e seu queixo quase no chão. Não havia nada ali , só a Sakura dormindo encima de papéis e Sasuke encostado na mesa sorrindo e conversando com Sakura. _"Mas...ela esta dormindo"_ – foi o que o loiro pensou e irritado achando que poderia ser alguma coisa a mais saiu de sua sala e foi fazer uma nova ronda, só que dessa vez do lado de fora da empresa, afinal esse era seu trabalho ,evitar que a empresa seja assaltada.

**# De volta ao escritório de Sakura #**

Sasuke por mais que estivesse gostando da brincadeira com Sakura, não podia evitar de se sentir incomodado , afinal Sakura era sua amiga de faculdade, ele já ajudará uma vez mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu provar a si mesmo que a merecia.

Será que Sakura gostava dele? Ele por sua vez sempre fora um cretino com ela, sempre a perseguindo com piadinhas e comentários de mal gosto , ainda não entendia porque ela continuava ali. Por um instante Sasuke se sentiu esperançoso, de que um dia poderia ter Sakura, mas seu sorrio evaporou ao ouvir seu celular tocando.

PIRIRIRIM PRIRIRIRIRIRM ( N/A: que músiquinha tosca o.o )

Sasuke: _- atende o telefone irritado –_ Uchiha Sasuke !

_Mulher: Sasuke-kuuuuun , aonde você está , querido ? estou morrendo de saudades !! Porque vai virar a noite trabalhando de novo ? é fim de ano , venha curtir a noite comigo amorzinho._

Sasuke quase vomitou seu pâncreas ao reconhecer a voz da mulher, era sua esposa Karin, não que ele não gostasse dela, ele gostava sim mas como... uma mulher... ok , pra ser sincero ele a odeia , só se casou com ela porque precisava de informações para achar seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, que é fugitivo e procurado em 12 paises diferentes, e Karin já foi uma agente de uma associação secreta, ela é um tipo de hacker, que como outra qualquer se apaixonou por ele, e só prometeu ajuda-lo se ele se casasse com ela. Isso foi meio que chantagem da parte dela, mas ele não teve escolha (N/A:mentira ¬¬)

Sasuke: Karin?! Porque me ligou ?

_Karen: Oras, eu estou com saudades do meu marido e não posso ligar pra ele ? Humpf... Sasuke-kun você não me ama mesmo.... ú.u_

Sasuke: _# Isso mesmo eu não te amo ,eu te odeio sua tingida ¬¬ # _Ah não fale bobagens meu amorzinho ,eu te amo.

_Karen: Mesmooooo ?_

Sasuke: Mesmo n.n''' agora me diga...porque me ligou ? ¬¬

_Karen: É que tem um homem aqui procurando por você_

Sasuke; Um homem ? Como ele é ?

_Karen: Ah ele me dá medo, tem o cabelo comprido ,uma cara do mal e olhos perolados e.... Sasuke-kun ?_

Sasuke havia desligado o telefone ( N/A: Na cara dela u.u ) já ouvira o suficiente, Hyuuga Neji estava querendo vê-lo para falar de associações que beneficiasse ambas as empresas. Mas ele não estava interessado nisso afinal o céu é o limite e ele estava apenas começando e queria muito subir mais e mais, só que sem ajuda.

Estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos que nem notou a presença ( N/A: agora acordada u.u) de Sakura Haruno que acordará com o barulho do celular tocando.

Sakura: Senhor Sasuke ?

Sasuke: Hã ?

Sakura: O toque do seu celular é muito tosco, troque u.u

Sasuke: Obrigada vou me lembrar disso ¬¬

Sakura: O que faz aqui , não ia embora ?

É mesmo agora ela o pegará de surpresa, ele simplesmente não podia dizer que a estava manipulando no próprio sonho e de que tinha um amor nutrido há anos por ela e que não podia revelar já que era casado e ela provavelmente devia ter um namorado.

Sasuke: er...e-eu vim pegar.... minhas..chaves!!

Sakura: Ah sim, e já achou ?

Sasuke: Sim er...bem...

Sakura: Acho que tirei um cochilo preciso voltar ao trabalho – disse se espreguiçando , fazendo o Uchiha prender seus olhos em seu corpo , que estava coberto por aquelas roupas cafonas de escritório, pensou que deveria ser lindas... no chão do seu quarto. (N/A: as roupas,ok ? não a Sakura o.o)

Sasuke: er..porque não vai embora ? já é tarde, sabia ?

Sakura: Porque você não foi embora ainda ? – perguntou ela com um ar de desdém

Sasuke: É... que...eu queria saber se você queria uma carona ,só isso u.u

Sakura: Carona ? Senhor Sasuke, você está bem ?

Sasuke: Estou ótimo só estou tentando ser gentil , mas já que sua desconfiança é tanta, pode passar a noite aqui ù.u – saiu em passos rápidos antes que a Haruno notasse o "tamanho" de sua excitação ( N/A: °o° )

Sakura ficou calada por sua vez tentando entender tudo aquilo que veio do seu chefe, uma hora oferece carona e a outra dá uma tremenda patada nela.

Sakura: Humpf...homens... – girou os olhos entediada e voltou ao trabalho.

**# No estacionamento #**

A chave no contato, o rádio ligado, com cinto de segurança e o motorista no mundo da lua.

( narração do Sasuke \o\ )

Droga... Isso já está me irritando, vou me livrar dela agora!

Sasuke: _- pega seu celular e disca o número de seu advogado –_

**# Numa casa pacata, numa cidade pacata u.u #**

TRIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIM ( toque do celular \o\ )

Homem: _- cai da cama –_ Porra... _– pega o celular e atende-_ Eu já disse que não vou pagar por esse seqüestro ¬¬

_Sasuke: Seqüestraram a sua amante denovo ? ¬¬_

Homem: Sasuke ?

_Sasuke: Nããão, a sua mãe , é claro que sou eu , Kiba ¬¬_

Kiba: Boa noite pra você também, então porque me liga ah.... _– olha no relógio –_ as quatro da madruga ? ¬¬

_Sasuke: Preciso saber se a papelada já está toda ok?_

Kiba: Ela ta indo , mas o Fórum não funciona as QUATRO DA MADRUGA Ò.ó

_Sasuke: Eu não agüento mais aquela mulher, preciso me livrar dela logo ,senão minha vida toda está acabada._

Kiba: Você é meio dramático ein ,parece a minha filha falando ¬¬

_Sasuke: Só faça o seu trabalho, senão eu te castro ù.u_

Kiba: Tudo bem ,minha mulher não quer ter mais filhos mesmo e.... hã ?

_Tu tu tu tu tu...._

Kiba: Maldito ,desligou na minha cara ¬¬'

**# De volta ao estacionamento, no carro de Sasuke que até agora não saiu do lugar #**

Preciso me acalmar, afinal em poucos dias irei finalmente me livrar dela, aquela mulher maldita que me consome (N/A: ui –q ), 5 anos é muito tempo, minha paciência já se esgotou, quando a papelada estiver pronta, ela sairá pra sempre da minha vida e da minha vista.

Sakura: _- bati no vidro do carro de leve tirando Sasuke dos seus devaneios –_

Sasuke: _- abre o vidro do carro –_

Sakura: A proposta da carona, ainda está de pé Senhor Sasuke ?

Carona ? essa garota bebeu ? estou aqui tentando me livrar de.... espera aí...

Sasuke: Sim Sakura, está de pé, entre !

Sakura: Obrigada n.n _– entra no carro –_

Sasuke: Está com muita pressa de chegar em casa ?

Sakura: Não , porque ?

Sasuke: Estou faminto...

Sakura: _# What ? O_O #_ o q-que ?

Sasuke: Estou querendo dizer que : podemos parar em um restaurante para jantar ?

Sakura: Ah sim claro ,só não sei que restaurante vai estar aberto as quatro da madruga ¬¬

Sasuke: Qualquer lugar que sirva comida, pra mim tá bom _– liga o carro –_

**# Num bairro pacato , numa cidade pacata :D #**

Sakura: Desiste, não tem nada aberto ù.u

Sasuke: Tem que ter em algum lugar ¬¬

Sakura: Eu to morrendo de sono

Sasuke: Então dorme !

Sakura: Não, porque se você bater em algum poste , ou cair de algum precipício (?) eu quero te matar antes de morrer

Sasuke: Eu dirijo melhor que você ¬¬

Sakura: Só porque você tem carro há mais tempo que eu ù.u

Sasuke: Achei !

Sakura: o.o?

Sasuke: Um restaurante ....

Sakura: Senhor Sasuke...

Sasuke: Que foi ? _– desligando o carro –_

Sakura: Isso é uma lanchonete de esquina ¬¬

Sasuke: Serve comida, não serve ?

Sakura: Serve, só que eu acho que não é comestível ... o.o

Sasuke: Deixa de frescura e vamos logo ù.u

Sakura: Eu não, vai você ¬¬

Sasuke: Ok ù.u _– vai até a "lanchonete" montada na esquina –_

( narração por mim \o\ )

Sasuke sem se importar com os olhares dirigidos a ele, ou a seu carro importado, ou a garota que se encontrava dentro do carro, sentou num banquinho e pediu dois x-salada e dois refrigerantes, ficou uns 15 minutos esperando, quando prontos pegou e se dirigiu ao carro.

Sasuke: Tome _– entrega um x-salada e um refrigerante pra Sakura –_

Sakura: ah...Obrigada Senhor Sasuke, não precisava _– pega a comida e a bebida e sorri agradecida –_

Sasuke: Apenas coma, você está o dia inteiro sem ingerir nada a não ser café _–comendo-_

Sakura: Tem razão._.. – comendo-_

(N/A: também quero x-salada ç.ç)

Depois dessa pausa para um lanchinho que levou mais ou menos uma hora e meia o.o''

Sasuke ligou o carro e tomou o rumo do seu próximo destino: A casa de Sakura Haruno

O carro estava um silêncio sepulcral e Sakura definitivamente não gostava disso, Sasuke por sua vez estava amando aquilo tudo , precisava botar seus pensamentos em ordem e se livrar de....

Sakura: Senhor Sasuke ?

Sasuke: Sim?

Sakura: Está com algum problema ?

Sasuke: O quê ? Como assim ?

Sakura: Você está sorrindo ... o.o

Sasuke: Ah perdão ,estava pensando nos próximos acontecimentos que estão por vir....

Sakura: Tipo o ano novo ?

Sasuke: tipo um divórcio.

Sakura: O quê ? o.o

Sasuke: Vou me separar da Karin

Sakura: E ela já sabe ?

Sasuke: Não...

Sakura: E ela não deveria saber ?

Sasuke: Não darei tempo a ela de se defender, e acredito é melhor e mais fácil para mim ela ter uma parada cerebral com a notícia.

Sakura: Salafrário maldito ¬¬

Sasuke: Você diz isso porque não há conhece, ela é o demo , o demo.

Sakura: Como uma pessoa que te ama tanto pode ser o demo ?

Sasuke: Ela não me ama , me casei com ela por chantagem ,aposto que quando eu estiver velho, caduco e barrigudo ela irá se separar de mim.

Sakura: Nossa se for ver por esse lado , então está tudo bem

Sasuke: Humpf...

Sakura: _- olhando no relógio – _Nossa... já são 10 pras 6 ....

Sasuke ao ouvir o anuncio de Sakura, parou o carro repentinamente fazendo os pneus cantarem e Sakura meter a cara no vidro.

Sakura: TU BEBE ? – diz exaltada

Sasuke: 10 pras 6 ?

Sakura: É ò_ó

Sasuke faz uma manobra ousada e vira o carro mesmo na contra mão e vai fazendo um zig-zag danado entre as ruas até chegar a orla da praia, aumentou a velocidade se sentindo numa corrida. Sakura só conseguia xinga-lo mentalmente e plantar seu corpo todinho na poltrona e rezar pra que saísse viva dessa.

Mas uma vez Sasuke para seu carro repentinamente, fazendo Sakura ir pra frente com tudo e quase vomitar seu fígado.

Sasuke desce do carro com um dos seus famosos meio sorrisos e caminha lentamente até um banco que tinha no calçadão da praia, aquela vista era realmente linda... o nascer do sol

Sakura desce do carro batendo a porta com tudo xingando Deus e o mundo , pronta pra comer o _Senhor Sasuke_ na porrada.

Ele se vira para ela com um sorriso e lhe estende a mão pedindo que olhe o nascer do sol com .

Sasuke: _ - estende a mão – _Eu corri daquele jeito porque eu adoro ver o sol nascer.

Sakura: _- com uma cara de tédio –_ Senhor Sasuke que pose mais gay, ta parecendo aquelas cenas que o Lee-kun e o Gai-sensei adoravam fazer na faculdade.

Sasuke: _- fuzila Sakura com o olhar –_ Realmente não dá pra ser cavalheiro com você...- concluiu por fim indo até Sakura fazendo-a recuar tantas passadas para trás , o Uchiha aproveitou aquele momento de fraqueza e a tomou nos braços.

Sakura: ME SOLTA SEU ASNO !

Sasuke: Que jeito é esse de falar comigo ? Sou seu chefe ù.u – disse levando a rosada até um banco bem próximo, sentou-se e colocou do seu lado ,Sakura quase torce o pescoço de Sasuke pela sua ousadia , mas ficou parada observando o jeito como ele olhava aquela cena tão linda. O sol nascendo daquele jeito dava um ótimo contraste com o mar. Sasuke parecia sereno e meditava alguma coisa quando decidiu se pronunciar.

Sasuke: Sakura....

Sakura: Sim ?

Sasuke: Na empresa...quando você cochilou, com o que sonhou ?

Sakura: Nani ?

Sasuke: Com o que você sonhou ?

Sakura: er...não me lembro n.n'''

Sasuke: Entendo... – ele sabia que era mentira, mas não adiantava, ela não iria entregar os pontos tão facilmente.

Sakura se calou, esperando que ele perguntasse algo mais , mas como ele também ficou quieto ela decidiu falar.

Sakura: Que lindo né....

Sasuke: Sim...

Sasuke sentiu a língua coçar de tanta ansiedade, afinal revelar um amor nutrido por muitos anos não é uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais... pra ele

Sakura: No que está pensando ? – disse Sakura virando sua mirada para Sasuke que parecia impassível.

Sasuke: Em como falar isso...

Sakura: Isso o que ?

Sasuke não sabia como dizer isso, mas como dizem um gesto vale por mil palavras, ele se virou para Sakura, puxando-a pelo pulso, aproximando seus rosto , Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele se misturar com a sua, mas ela não conseguia se mexer, toda aquela ousadia de Sasuke estava ultrapassando todas as suas barreiras, agora quem poderia ter uma parada cerebral seria ela .

Sakura: Senmh... mmmh! – Sakura havia aberto a boca o bastante para falar quando outra boca a impediu de falar. Sentiu sua úmida intromissão.

Sua língua pareceu querer fazê-la perder o decoro. Quando sentiu o corpo masculino ser pressionado contra o seu soube que não fazia sentido relutar. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

Tão rápido como aconteceu, se afastou para tirar os cabelos que estavam em sua face, o atrapalhando. Sakura tinha seus lábios inchados pela pressão do beijo, os olhos verdes grandes e implorantes. Sasuke teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não toma-la e faze-la sua ali mesmo. Sakura ainda estava paralisada mas a pouca coisa que conseguia processar iria perguntar.

Sakura: Senhor... Sasuke...

Sasuke pôs seu dedo na boca de Sakura impedindo-a de falar qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse sua linha de pensamento. Ele não conseguia falar nada, a verdade de todos esses anos estava vindo à tona e teria que sair de um jeito ou de outro...

Ele a abraça fortemente, suspirou em seu pescoço, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse seu corpo.

Sasuke: Está tudo confuso.... - – murmurou em um tom sexy, beijando seu pescoço.

Sakura: Na...ni...- articulou ofegante

Sasuke: Não te disse que me excitava... - disse ao tempo que pressionava seu corpo contra o dela.

Sakura corou ainda mais ao sentir seu estado.

Sakura: Sasummh...

A boca de Sasuke voltou a tomá-la mais violentamente. Sua língua brincando com a dela em uma batalha. Seus lábios se moviam com ferocidade e ficava mais faminto se Sakura gemia.

Ele se despegou de seus lábios antes que as coisas saíssem de controle, o brilho de seus olhos era uma resposta evidente de que ainda a desejava e que ainda não havia terminado.

Sakura: Sasuke....kun.... – Sasuke sorrio , a tempos que não ouvia-a chamando-o assim, sentiu-se feliz e ao mesmo tempo realizado, afinal 5 anos é muita coisa, teve sorte dela não ter se irritado com o molecão que ele era quando mais novo e te-lo deixado.

Sasuke: O quê... ? – respondeu com um meio sorriso , não conseguia parar de encara-la

Sakura: O que... foi isso ? – perguntou levando seus dedos e levemente tocando seus lábios.

Sasuke: É culpa tua por estar tão sexy – disse simplesmente, subindo por seu pescoço e voltando a distrair-se com seu lóbulo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! – exclamou acalorada tratando de soltar-se – Quero que leve a sério.

Sasuke: Levo tudo muito a sério – disse apertando seu corpo podia sentir o contorno de seus seios em seu peito – é simples Sakura, eu a quero muito....

Sakura: Como assim " me quer muito " ? – perguntou , Sasuke podia sentir que ela estava ficando irritada e era direito dela receber uma boa explicação.

Sasuke: Uma história longa demais pra ser repetida, só quero que saiba que .... pra mim, só você servi, eu preciso de você... – disse e a beijou docemente, reforçando suas palavras.

" _Eu preciso de você "_ essa frase soou na cabeça de Sakura como uma benção, esperou tanto tempo para que ele precisa-se dela e que ela finalmente pudesse pagar a sua divida e viver em paz....com ele.

Separaram-se logo, ambos sorrindo, frente com frente.

Sasuke: Podemos esquecer o passado? E nos concentrar no futuro?

Sakura: Podemos.... – respondeu simplesmente, pegando o Uchiha pela gola da camisa e unindo seus lábios novamente em um caloroso beijo.

Não tem problema deles se atrasarem algumas horinhas para o trabalho, afinal Sakura em uma noite fez o trabalho de uma dúzia de pessoas.

Fim... '-'~

OMGGGGGGGGG ~

Aii vocês me perguntam " e a dívida dela com o Sasuke ? "

Elementar meu caro povo u.u

Sasuke em alguns dias estará solteiro e vai precisar da Sakura °-°

Agora que ele revelou seu amor incondicional por ela xD

Bom eu acho que eu exagerei no começo, ou melhor, a Sakura exagerou no começo dizendo que o odiava com todas as suas forças, ela só disse isso da boca pra fora, ta? °-°

Acho que eu descobri porque não gostava de fanfics Sasu x Saku

É porque a Sakura ficava correndo atrás do Sasuke como uma virgem mal amada jurando amor incondicional , eterno , o diabo de quatro e etc ê_e

Eu gosto quando os homens correm atrás MUAHAHA °oo°

Que final tosco né? fic tosca né ? UHSAUHSAHUSA ~

Ok ok , essa fic é um presente pra minha amiga Doida-chan ( Luana ) °-°

Ela é doida por Sasu x Saku , e ela também adora oneshots/ romance toscos °-°

Só espero que ela goste desse também u.u~

Obs: Doida, essa fic ficou melhor do que a fic " Sabonete " ?? RARAE

Beijos e obrigado a todos que lereeeeeeeeeeeeeem õ/

Obs 2: acho bom deixarem review ò_ó _– faca na mão –_

_Byeee minna n.n/_

_Beijos Geeh_


End file.
